russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?
This article is about the 2018 version on IBC 13. For the 1978 and 2007 version, see Flordeluna and Maria Flordeluna. Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? (Lit: Where Are You, Flordeluna?) is a 2018 Philippine family drama television series based on the 1970s radio drama Flordeluna written by Marcos Navarro Sacol, the 1978 television series Flordeluna (aired by RPN) originally starred by Janice de Belen in the title role and the 2007 television series Maria Flordeluna (aired by ABS-CBN) that starred Eliza Pineda in the title role. Directed by Mervyn B. Brondial and Vanessa U. de Leon, it is topbilled by Kylie del Rosario in her first leading role as Flordeluna, a 14-year-old high school and her efforts in learniner her family together against all odds. The series premiered on IBC's Primetime Ang Dating evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from August 27, 2018, replacing Merlyna.. A radio version of the series aired weekdays on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. This is the second soap opera adaptation of the network after its initial success of the 2017 adaptation, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. Overview 'First adaptation' Flordeluna is the original 5-year classic and family drama written by Marcos Navarro Sacol and directed by Eddie Rodriguez, it was topbilled by Janice de Belen. It was considered as the network's very first soap opera and also in a primetime slot. It was originally aired on RPN for Book 1 from 1978 to 1998 and Book 2 from 1987 to 1988. 'Second adaptation' Maria Flordeluna is the 2013 Philippine family drama directed by Jerry Lopez-Sineneng, it was topbilled by Eliza Pineda. It was aired on ABS-CBN from February 12, 2007 to June 22, 2007. Plot Flordeluna (Kylie del Rosario) is a kind-hearted high school teenager who crossed her path and her rich family which is the Alicante family as she raised by her father Leo (Guji Lorenzana) as a policeman while Elvira (Jed Montero) is a beautiful stepmother who loves her policeman. When she struggled and learned her romantic love parent, Flordeluna always civil and caring toward when she learned and achieved. Things take a turn for the worse when the young girl's parents started maltreating her life. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Kylie del Rosario' as Flordeluna Alicante - Flordeluna is the daughter of Leo and Elvira. She was named after a white flower that only blooms at night. She is an fifteen-year-old who struggles to keep her family together and happy. *'Guji Lorenzana' as SPO2 Leo Alvarado Alicante - the father of Flordeluna. *'Jed Montero' as Elvira Aragoncillo-Alicante - the stepmother of Flordeluna who falls in love with Leo Alicante. *'Jennica Garcia' as Josephine "Jo" Espero - Jo Espero is a high school teacher. She has one daughter, Wilma. *'Rico Barrera' as Benjie Alvarado - the police officer of the Philippine National Police and Leo's friend. *'Hilda Koronel' as Brigida Espero - Jo's mother and Wilma's grandmother. Her nickname is "Mamita." *'Phillip Salvador' as Roberto Espero - Jo's father and Wilma's grandmother. *'Kyle Vergara' as Jacob Charles "JC" Custodio - JC is a student at the university as the leader of an on-campus action group. *'Janina Vela' as Annie Natividad - Annie is the daughter of Tibor, who is attending college. *'Emilio Garcia' as Tibor Natividad - Annie's father. *'Basti Gonzales' as Renato Manuel "Reneboy" Alicante - Reneboy is the youngest son of Leo and Elvira and brother to Flordeluna as a love interest. *'Michael Tañeca' as Monty Galvante - Flordeluna's classmate/friend. *'Dexie Daulat' as Wilma Espero - Wilma is the daughter of Jo Espero. 'Supporting Cast' *'Bodjie Pascua' as Mang Lito - Monty's grandfather. *'Francine Diaz' as - Flordeluna's classmate/friend. *'Alexandra Quiambao' as - Flordeluna's classmate/friend. *'Aaron Rosario' as *'Carl Longno' as *'Jerould Aceron' as Santi Zamora - JC's student in college. *'Luis Gabriel Moreno' as Renzo Paderna - JC's student in college. *'Erika Rabara' as Liezl Guevara - Annie's mean friend in college. *'Krishna Johnson' as Gayle Evangelista - Annie's mean friend in college. Soundtrack *''Flordeluna'' (composer: Louie Ocampo) - Cherryz Mendoza References See also * Flordeluna (RPN) * Maria Flordeluna (ABS-CBN) * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Television series reboots